


with one's heart

by Sydmish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, M/M, Non-con a few chapters in, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Shiro is not impressed, Slow Burn, Voltron, a/o/b, alpha shiro, give shance a chance, hes trying, it is definitely non-con, its mild but it’s there, lance is anxious, probably really slow, shance, shiro is a king, they do assault him, they don’t fuck him, very obviously there, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydmish/pseuds/Sydmish
Summary: Lance never wanted this, he didn't even want to mate with an alpha. None the less, here he is, struggling to try and stay careful, wary of the alpha King who just wants to gain his trust, just wants to try and apologize, try and maybe make this work.Prince or not, Lance isn't ignorant, he's just afraid.





	1. Red Strings

**Author's Note:**

> go stalk me on tumblr/instagram @sydmish!

"No, no way." Lance crossed his arms across his chest as he defied his sister and father. 

The night was supposed to be calm and relaxing, a time to unwind from the stressful events of a day in the life of a prince. Here he was, ears flattened and lips pulled back into about as fierce a snarl as he could muster. It was minutes like this he wish he were an alpha, wish he could conjure up a fierce growl, instead his words were just a bit harsher, nothing compared to his family. His father, an Alpha Prime, current reigning king of the planet, the absolute perfect specimen, if you couldn't smell that he wreaked of alpha-ness, you'd be able to see it. He stood at least a foot taller than Lance and was strong, valiant, he could easily force his son into submission, instead he chose to plead, as a good ruler should.

"Lance," he promoted gently, "we need to talk about this like adults." Lance huffed, glaring at his feet and shifting them.

"There's nothing to talk about. My answer is no, and that's that." A low growl emitted from his sister at that response, but she was shot a warning glance from their father.

The room was large enough, usually meant for gatherings to take place, mostly legal issues. Lance wasn't usually allowed in here, he was the youngest, a runt, an omega, this was a place of political quarrel, not a place for soft mates or children.

He wasn't even an Omega, he had the misfortune of being Omega Prime. Not much was different, but he was more desirable, his scent a touch sweeter, his hips a bit wider to rival his thin waist for childbearing, his skin soft and forgiving. "Lance." There was warning in his voice, one that the boy absolutely loathed. The tone danced down his spine and made him want to agree as his father spoke "you need to think of our people, this isn't just a matter of you." 

Lance sighed, the 'responsibility' card had been played. "If you were going to disregard my decision, why even ask?" He hissed, hair bristling, "I can't say yes father, I've never even met the man and you expect me to waltz in there and bond with him, like the request is of the same caliber as asking for the last sweet!" He was fuming now, and when he met his fathers icy glare, he didn't back down, but it was fierce and unforgiving. "So my answer is no, though I'm not sure that will be yours." 

There was a heavy silence over the room as the brunette had a stare down with his father, against his better judgement, he broke first. "You'd assume correctly." He grumbled, making Lance grip tighter onto the sides of his outfit. "And I expect nothing but the utmost respect and cooperation from you." He hated this, when his father used his status to force Lance into this. 

No one would ever say the King was unjust, but Lance would fight them for hours, he would normally brush it off, but this was too far. 

Bonding for life was, well, for life. Permanent. Final. No more. It was supposed to be out of utter love and adoration, not to someone he'd only heard stories about, not to some other alpha prime from a challenging planet, a King looking for an alliance with his kingdom. He sighed out a shaky breath, biting back tears, he'd never imagined himself with an alpha, a nice beta girl with long dark hair and soft eyes, maybe a little bit taller than him, he wasn't picky. Someone who would light up when they saw him, smile just by making eye contact with Lance, someone who could make the prince flustered by just a kiss on the cheek. 

Not this,

Never this.

\---

That's how he got here, sniffling tears as he stood, looking in a full-length mirror at his outfit. It was modest, as all royal bonding outfits were. White, long sleeves made of lace, a collar made of lace. Everything was lace, with a solid white body suit across his chest and down his legs with an open back and shoulders so he could be marked. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat that he thought was going to suffocate him. This was the last time he'd see his shoulders so bare and smooth, he tried not to cry, he really did, but there goes one, two, three and he was sobbing, shaking as he continued to examine himself in the mirror, ruining his mascara as his lip quivered and he whined, twisting and turning as if to examine everything.

He knew his soon-to-be mate was a king and alpha prime, most kings were so it wasn't a surprise, but that was it. He didn't know what the man was like, was he possessive and vain? Was he just doing this because he wanted Lance as arm candy? Or worse, was he handsy? Was he going to force Lance into doing something he didn't want to do? They were bonding after all, it was tradition for them to 'consummate' after the process, but Lance didn't want this, he didn't even want to look at whoever he was being forced to spend his life with. He felt a hand press between his shoulder blades and instantly he gasped, lurching forward lightly but the hand followed and continued its gentle pressure, forcing Lance to calm down. Endorphins rushed to his head and made him hazy, the room became nothing but a background and the mirror he was looking into suddenly became less threatening as he looked to the body behind him in it. "Hunk" he purred with a lazy smile, anxiety gone.

"Hey man," he cooed, stepping up beside Lance and continuing to increase pressure on his back slowly, forcing the omega to continue his purr "you were freaking out, sorry for not warning you," he explained, which just earned a shrug. Hunk stayed quiet, they Alpha was always so kind to Lance, unlike most guards in the castle. Due to his status, the brunette was desirable, though anyone who chanced a touch was sure to have their hand chopped off by kings orders. An omega or not, Lance was human, and his father new this. Hunk however, all of Hunks touches were soft and endearing, purely for platonic comfort and nothing more, his right hand man, his personal guard, his best friend. The silence was soon overbearing and he thanked the alpha for breaking it "you seem tense." He provided, looking at Lance in the mirror. The smaller leaned in, he wouldn't be allowed to be this close to another alpha after bonding, not if he was getting bonded to a king, the man would probably kill hunk if Lance smelled remotely like him. He sighed as the soft man wrapped an arm around him, he briefly met Lances eyes in the mirror "if anything, you're truly beautiful, prince." He supplied with a hopeful smile, hopeful wasn't the right word, maybe mournful was more suiting

It earned a scoff from Lance who smiled back "thank you, Hunk." He graciously muttered "you know by now to call me Lance." The alpha seemed pleased that he'd at least sort of cheered his friend up. "This isn't fair, I'd sooner mate you than this fiend."

"You hadn't met the man." Hunk argued, looking down to the man tucked into his side "perhaps he's gentle and kind."

Lance just continued staring into the mirror, examining the meticulously curled hair that cupped his cheeks. "Maybe so, dear, but I'd rather be prepared for nothing than ignorant to everything." Hunk nodded solemnly, he had a fair point.

"They told me to come and get you." Lance let out a sigh, one that he probably took as much air into his lungs as he could to muster. 

"I presumed."

He heard Hunk give a soft growl of assurance, "I'll always be here to talk with you." He promised "if anything, I can always talk." Lance quirked his mouth into a smirk, grabbing hunks hand and pulling his arm off of the small shoulders, gently cupping the large palm in his own hands.

"You are too kind, my friend."

This earned a smile, "there's no such thing as too kind." Hunk replied, offering his elbow after redrawing his hand "shall we?" 

With one more glance in the mirror and a quick wipe at his cheeks to clear the mascara, he huffed, looking back to meet hunks eyes, offering a smile worthy of pity "we shall."

\---

He knew it would be his dad walking him down the isle, it was to be expected, but the man was almost as frantic as Lance was. He gently tried to adjust his sons hair, as if the stylists he payed hundreds to thousands of gac hadn't done good enough. "He's a respected man, Lance," he continued, after rambling for what must've been at least five minutes. The omega just sighed, annoyed by his fathers antics "I want you to at least try, I know it's strange and unconventional given our society's age, but it's needed, for the betterment of our people." Lance rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were cupped by the man in front of him, forcing the shorter of the two to look up at him.

"I love you Lance." He breathed, scanning his sons face, Lances eyes darted down.

"I know." And he did, he knew his father loved him, despite the situation.

"I want you to be happy" Again, the boy knew his blood spoke the truth, but he stayed silent.

His eyes stayed trained on the floor, even with large hands holding his head in place. His father was a proud man, a man who didn't like admitting defeat or giving thanks when it's not due, and that's why the words that left his mouth surprised the boy. 

"Thank you, my boy." He cooed, and just like that, Lances eyes flashed up to him skeptically, like it was loaded, but the expression he was met with strayed nothing but absolute graciousness, and, of Lance wasn't mistaken, the alpha looked like he just might cry. They held eye contact for a minute before the older huffed and let go, hands sliding to his sons shoulders and giving a reassuring squeeze before pulling away to reach for a small table that held a bouquet of deep royal blue roses. Lances mouth gaped at them, they were beautiful.

"You listened to me." He keened, reaching for them as his dad handed him the flowers "I can't believe it." The one thing he had requested were Roses to walk down the isle with, and not only had his father provided roses, but blue, Lances favourite colour.

"Well, I'm not completely, obliviously ignorant." A small smirk danced across his lips as he offered his arm, to which the omega took, still wound up about the gorgeous bundle in his right hand. He smiled into them, it was little things like this that made Lance know his father listened at least sometimes. 

After a minute of silence, soft music started playing and instantly Lances heart started hammering against his chest and his eyes widened, he didn't even care for the fact he was letting out completely panicked scent. There was no expected scolding from his dad, no hushed 'calm down', and he thanked the man silently for letting him be worried. The doors opened after everyone had supposedly took their places and Lance had to squint at the light that threatened his eyes, but when they adjusted, good god.

It was a room fit for gods, mostly white with purple and blue accents, both rich in colour. The tables were all covered with white table clothes, large vases in the middle with blue roses (similar to Lances own) and purple lilies encased in them. Candles assisted the natural lighting streaming through the windows and a beautiful purple carpet ran down the isle. His eyes traced it and ended up on the end, glancing to his side of the raised dais where Hunk, his sister and a few acolytes he didn't overly care for stood, beaming at him assuringly. His eyes drifted over to the barer side and landed on a man who towered over everyone in the room. His eyes widened with realization. This being was who he was to bond with, height rivalling his fathers, broad shoulders, strong jawline. As he turned towards the omega, Lance caught his steely eyes and he felt himself nearly trip over his feet as he clutched a bit more firmly onto his flesh and blood. The man before him had a rugged handsomeness about him, raven hair that was deviously accented by a white forelock and a long jagged scar across the bridge of his nose. He looked unforgiving and as they locked eyes, Lance became afraid of the cold figure before him. 

Wait, how had they made it down the isle?

He didn't even realize that they were already at the end, but he realized he was craning his neck upwards towards the alpha before him, who threw the small man a smile that was too kind for someone so brash looking. He didn't react, just averted his gaze and looked over to his dad who turned the omega towards him and placed a peck against the bronze knuckles. He smiled assuringly at his son before going to find his seat near the front of the room. He took steps towards Allura, his beloved sister, who just smiled proudly at him and presented a small silver tiara. Lance swallowed, it was a sign of independence from his family, a sign that he was no longer a reliant. He curtsied slightly and she set the delicate metal over his bronze locks, forcing him to close his eyes at the sensation, it was awful, completely awful, he didn't want this. He didn't want to leave his family. When he stood again, she kissed him gently on the forehead, sending him along to Hunk,

The brunette alpha smiled warmly at his friend as he approached and offered his hands, to which Lance pressed the bouquet into them. Hunk grabbed it, like it's what he had anticipated. Lance was about to pull away, but the man stopped him, gripping lightly onto his wrist. The omega gave him a questioning look, what could Hunk possibly need at a time like this. The larger just let go and pulled one of the roses from the bouquet, breaking the stem so there were just a few inches. He lifted it up to the bronze Omega, gently piercing the lace over his left breast and sliding the flower in, like a corsage. 

The shorter watched his hand, and his chin stayed tucked into his chest as he looked at the flower, fighting tears yet again. The large hand came up to cup his chin fondly and tilt it up to his friend who smiled at him, somehow, he knew everything would be alright when Hunk pressed a soft kiss over where Allura had. 

With newfound courage, Lance inhaled and turned around, facing the man who seemed to be watching him, examining his every move. He took long strides over to the alpha, a confident mask hiding how he felt like a terrible mess. He met the taller mans gaze, holding it strongly. 

"You're as wondrous as they say." The sound of the Alphas voice seeped into Lances veins, made him shudder. It was deep and commanding, but strangely gentle, just like the ravens smile. 

Lance gave a slight bow "I thank you're kindness, good sir." He replied, "it's too much." The slight small talk was cut off as they were urged towards a priest of sorts, some religious head figure who was to state their bonding righteous. 

"King Shirogane." Shirogane. It was long, Lance thought, but the man seemed to respond to it. Shirogane. Good to know. "To you and you're kingdom, your goddess and virtuous nature, you promise to stay loyal to none other than the chosen before you?" The words were formal and bellowed over the small crowd of invited guests.

Lance almost sensed hesitation, almost "of course." He could get addicted to that voice. He didn't want to, but he could.

"And you, Prince Lance." He was addressed, turning his attention to who smelled clearly of beta. "To you and you're kingdom, you're gentle and proud nature, you promise to stay true to none other than the chosen before you?" He did hesitate, very clearly, lost in the terrifying state of the moment. 

He swallowed and nodded, voice dry and forced as he choked out a quiet "of course." 

He felt like everyone was watching him, and for once, he hated the attention. He hated Shiroganes attention, and when he looked back to the man, his gaze seemed soft, which he hated even more. It would be easier if the alpha was crude and abrupt, but he wasn't, or at least he put on a good mask, nobody's to say what went on behind closed doors. "Hey." He breathed quietly, like a feather, light on the wind. "Calm down, it's ok." It wasn't ok, and Shirogane was too close as he grabbed Lances hands, holding them together. He looked down, his slim digits looked so unbelievably small and fragile in the kings large palms. A red ribbon was laced around them by foreign hands, a symbolic tie, a purely metaphorical bond, a connecting of fates by the man who joined them. Like the strings of their futures, entwining.

Lance wanted to take scissors to it.


	2. Manic Kindness

If there was one thing he was grateful for, it's that when they walked off the dais, the two were free to retire to their quarters. In fact, it was expected of them, expected for them to mate and have the alpha Mark him. Lance took long strides, brisker than the alpha despite Shiroganes longer legs. He said half-hearted goodbyes as he basically raced from the hall, the need to throw up looming over him. He had to pause when the doors closed behind him and lean against the small table where his flowers had been retrieved from. He was breathing heavily, panic setting over his nerves as he started hyperventilating, Shiroganes grasp tightening around his heart and pulled. There was a hand, so cold he would think it's owner wasn't living, that gently grasped his shoulder. He yelped and pulled away, tripping and thudding onto his backside as he scrambled away from the Alpha. "Don't touch me!" He cried, looking up in fear at Shirogane who he wasn't aware he followed him so closely. "Not yet! Not until we get to the room!" He argued, the raven seemed taken back "at least give me this." His voice calmed down, quiet and cracking as yet again he fought stinging in his eyes, but he didn't get up, stayed on the floor with a pleading look on his face.

If he squinted hard enough, Lance might be able to see a hint of remorse, of pity. "Lets go then." Shirogane muttered, eyes meeting Lances oceanic ones before darting away and he started down the hall. Lance sat alone, the low murmer of people in the next room made him feel even more lonely, like he was separated from society and alone with this awful alpha. He sighed heavily, glancing over his shoulder, at least they would stay in his home for a bit, a week, then he'd be whisked away, free for the king to do what he wished with his little wench. 

He stood, shaky on his legs as he whined. His hand drew to a sharp pain in his tailbone from falling and he whimpered, turning to go down the way he saw the alpha go. 

With one more glance over his shoulder at the door, and serious hesitance, he trudged down the hallway.

Shirogane had seemed so warm in front of people, but the second they left... he didn't even help his mate up.

His mate.

Lance was his mate.

His face upturned into a scowl, the thought plaguing his mind like a virus. They had one of the few master bedrooms for their stay, the finest of the guest chambers. Lance didn't like the idea of sleeping in a different room, he was so used to waking up to the soft pillows and blankets, the sheer that encompassed his bed and provided slight privacy, and his clothes, would he get to keep his white and blue outfits? They were masterfully hand-crafted by the best seamstresses, gold and silver hand sewn on and beautiful sapphires used to accent cuffs or collars... Lance loved those outfits...

How was he already here? How was he already standing in front of these grandeur doors? He swallowed and brought a shaky hand up to the knob, his palm sweaty and upset. Was he going to throw up? He honestly felt like it was a possibility. Shirogane was Alpha Prime, the leader of the pack, the tallest and strongest and most worthy. Lance was Omega Prime, best for bearing children, usually the mate of the packs leader, sensitive and caring. As much as their secondary genders were perfect for each other, he already felt like he was going to hate every fibre of the mans being. 

He wanted children, but with him? The idea disgusted him, which, he realized, wasn't fair. He hadn't even given the man a chance but he was already repulsed. 

With a deep breath, he clamped the doorknob and twisted, opening it and sliding into the room that was a little too dimly lit for his liking. He closed the door quietly behind him, glancing around the empty room. "Your highness?" He called quietly, trying to address the alpha he wasn't sure was there.

A door to the side of the room opened and the figure stepped out, having shed the suit jacket. "Prince." He replied, "my apologies, I needed a minute to clean myself before our proper meeting." Lance was taken back by how kind he seemed to look, the cold man gone once again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came. "Lance." He offered quietly, the only sound he could manage.

The king seemed pleased as he smiled warmly to the omega, walking over to him and extending his arm past the brunettes shoulder. Lance swallowed and watched the gesture, confused until the room lit up and he realized that Shirogane was just turning on the lights. "Shiro." He responded.

Lance felt unbearably close to the man, and he was forced to take a step back and cover his nose. "You're scents so strong." He muttered, earning a scoff of amusement.

"My apologies." He supplied, still having a smirk quirked onto his lips. "But I can't help it."

Lance was... confused. "You're being nice to me." He stated, as if the fact weren't obvious.

It made Shiros smile fade and he instead traded out the expression for something offensively confused "am I not supposed to be?" He asked "you're to be my mate for the rest of my life and I'm to make you detest me?" 

"Aren't you going to claim me? Push me onto the bed and have your way?" Lance accused, shooting the man a daring glare.

Shiro straightened, pulling his hand back to himself, he stayed quiet for a moment, scanning Lances face. The brunette couldn't read his expression, but the raven was clearly thinking something fierce. "Should not you think that of me." He said bluntly "I would do no such thing without you're offer." It was Lances turn to straighten in surprise.

He raised an eyebrow "what?" He started, "aren't you going to mark me?" He was far from disappointed, just shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes, you nor I have say in that matter, but that is purely for public appearance." He explained, "we don't have to be intimate for me to mark you, Lance." Lance felt like he was going to pass out, his knees shook.

This, the omega was not prepared for this. He wasn't prepared for the Alpha to give him a choice. "Is sex not something that interests you?" He asked, toeing the line as he lifted his chin and met steely eyes that seemed to have a glossy sheen.

"Of course it is, but currently, no." He replied "and it shan't ever be should you continue to deny me." Lance gave a slight nod, "at some point tonight, I still need to claim you though, if not for us, for our kingdoms." That was fair, they could pretend they had intercourse, but a mark was beyond ability to fake.

"And an heir?" He questioned suddenly "what of the publics opinion when I'm not stuffed with your pups? What then?" Shiro simply shrugged as he turned to walk over to the bed and sat down, clearly getting situated for a long discussion.

"It's not for them to complain." He stated simply "it's yours and my decision, and who are they to know we're not trying?"

"But if we say we are, they'll scorn us, say we are unfit if we cannot conceive." Lances hand rested on his stomach "they'll complain their king claimed such a broken mate."

Shiros expression hardened "Lance," he warned "I'd allow no such comments, from our people nor from you, and what if you can't have children?" He asked "I will still remain by your side, and by no means will I think you broken."

That... actually meant a lot. He sighed, "were going to have the acolytes come and talk to us on the morrow." He changed the topic "about intimacy." He didn't have to look up to know Shiros head had lowered in reluctance. "They'll inform you of my scent glands and their placement, though I'm not sure if I'd rather me tell you or they."

"Oh?" The Alpha looked up to him "and what of me?" 

"What of you?" He asked in confusion.

"Will they not tell you about mine?" He asked, tilting his head.

Lance shrugged "I suppose not." He replied, crossing his arms "they don't exactly enjoy the idea that an omega can force an alpha into submission." He looked down to his feet and shuffled them out of nervous habit. "Not that I could very well do it anyways, you're a prime, built to submit to nobody." 

"Built to submit to one person." He corrected.

Lance raised an eyebrow, looking up to the raven "might I ask who?" He questioned.

"Becoming someone's mate is based on unspoken trust," Shiro rolled his hand through the air as he explained "should you need something once I mark you, it'll be difficult for me to refuse, though the unspoken trust is a confidence that you not abuse such protective nature." Lance nodded

"Then I expect the same." He supplied "I may be an omega, but I expect respect from someone I'm to stay with for the remainder of my time."

Shiro met his eyes, amusement dancing through the metallic colour. "You truly are something else." He mused, leaning onto his knees "it fascinates me, that despite the roll thrusted upon you, you still stand proud and defiant." His grin didn't go away and Lance flushed lightly, pink dancing across his cheeks but disappearing as soon as it arrived.

"I said, I expect the same."

There was a moments hesitation, but it wasn't due to a lack of willing participants in the agreement, there was just a moment Shiro took to continue his wonderment of Lances pride. 

With a slight nod of his head, he agreed "of course."

"Do you have any questions?" Lance offered "I've given my share, it's only fair you get some answers."

"I've plenty." He agreed "is your favourite colour blue?" Lance nearly squawked at the innocent inquiry.

"W-what?" He stammered, back straightening "not questions like that- I mean- about this arrangement-"

"You asked if I had questions, and I do. What's your favourite colour Lance?" He leaned on his hands, as curious as a child first seeing grass.

Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, "yes," he answered "royal blue, deep and alluring. Reminds me of the ocean at night, when you can see the stars over the water." He explained.

Shiro seemed satisfied, moving onto his next question "and of your boundaries?" He asked "what kind of questions can or will you answer?" He tilted his head curiously, something primal shining through his eyes as if the query was predetermined. 

Lance didn't like that look, and in those seconds he decided that it was Shiros eyes that determined whether or not his smile was kind and soft or scary and manic. "Ask and I shall say whether or not it is in your right to know where I stand." He supplied curiously.

Shiro, who had at some point averted his gaze to his gloved hands, looked up, iron meeting water as his look pierced into Lances "have you had previous intimate partners?" This time the brunette did squawk, pulling his hand to his chest in offence.

"Why I never-" 

"I knew that one was too much, my apologies prince, please forgive me but I feel myself already being possessive, jealousy is not my friend." He ran a hand through his hair as his eyes darted away bashfully. 

Lance couldn't fathom the audacity of the assumption, complete offence that he'd assume any scandalous nature of a prince. "For your information," he snapped "I'm no whore." His fist clenched "and the idea that you would question that is highly offensive! Of course I've had no other partners!" Shiro hardly reacted, but Lance could smell the slight bitterness of shame and regret in the air suddenly. He huffed, "I'm done with questions. You're marking me after I change." He demanded, reaching behind his neck to start undoing the collar of the onepiece "I'm not getting such a beautifully clean outfit stained with crimson."

Despite his confidence, Lance was terrified, he knew it hurt, he'd read every book in the royal library five times over and that included biology. There was a reason it was usually performed during sex, the endorphins of the situation and the adrenalin was supposed to ease the pain, the excruciating pain. His long legs carried him to the closet, where some of his clothes had already been transported. He sighed, sliding his bronze arms from the snowy fabric, it was gorgeous, absolutely beautiful, and he'd mourn any dirt that came to it. 

Once off, he folded it neatly and set it on a high shelf, found loose pyjama pants and pulled them up over his hips. A shirt, he wanted a shirt so badly, but it would just be dirtied and discarded, so he thought against it.

When done, he retreated to the bedroom and Shiro seemed to have tried desperately to make Lance more comfortable. His tie was off and discarded on a chair, leaving his dress shirt open at the top, and he sat on the bed with a few pillows moved around so Lance could grip onto them if need be. The omega frowned "you're wearing gloves for this?" He asked, scowling "please, take them off." 

Shiros eyes seemed to widen and he shook his head "I can't do that, I'm sorry." He denied the smaller who just pressed his hands to his hips, 

"I'm not letting you do this with those on." He stated "if we were to get intimate, would you keep them on then?"

Shiro swallowed, clearly nervous as he shook his head, Lances expression softened as his hands dropped and he walked to the bed, carefully kneeling on the edge, "hey," Lance keened, grabbing the mans attention, "I'm afraid too, but whatever it is, it can't be that bad." He really didn't want this, if allowed, he'd leave right now, but that wasn't an option. He stayed where he was, a few feet between them as the Alpha swallowed, clearly contemplating denying the omega of his request. He gave in, pulling at the glove on his left hand then gripping the right, pausing, then pulling. Lance couldn't help the subtle raise of eyebrows in surprise at the silver steel in place of his hand, the metal matched his eyes perfectly and he felt Shiros gaze on him; cautious. "Ok, now roll up your sleeves" Lance instructed, trying not to note how the metal didn't seem to end. The pale purple fabric stopped at his elbows and Lance had to wonder where machine stopped and man began. 

After Shiro seemed satisfied, he waved Lance over "come here." He requested, and the brunette reluctantly complied.

The air was thick and humid with the scent of Lances anxiety, bitter and heavy in Shiros mouth. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears as he situated himself in the ravens lap, chest starting to rise and fall more frantically as the idea of a large scar on his neck formed in his mind. He felt large hands across his legs and over his back as Shiro practically held him like an infant. The smaller tensed and earned a low grumble from the alpha, a calming growl that made him want to bare his neck, but he couldn't, he wasn't sure he could move. "Left or right?" Shiro asked, it took a few minutes for Lance to even register he spoke.

After coming to the conclusion that he wasn't sure he could move, Lance decided "Left." And as instantly as he determined, he felt the mans breath against the nape of his neck and he whined, blatantly afraid. Shiros hand, metal, slid up his back, sending shivers down his spine as he realized that the cold mechanics where probably what was so cold when the taller had tried to grab his shoulder earlier, in the hall. 

"Relax" Shiro growled, hand pressing into the base of Lances skull. Instantly the Omegas eyes fluttered closed and he whined, but for new reasons. The alpha seemed to know where at least one of his scent glands where, so there's that. Lance had read that stimulation from an alpha was always sensitive and melodious, but as Shiro massaged the back of his neck with purpose, the brunette was in heaven. He found himself pushing back into the touch, body instinctively loosening. He became aware of a tongue on his neck, pulling over his left sent gland and sending strangely warm shivers down his body. He soon found himself being nuzzled by Shiro, the man adamantly scenting Lance and trying to get the gland to swell up. The prince just felt so consumed and utterly relaxed, sinking into the alphas touch. He felt something graze over his swollen skin but he didn't care, rolling his head to give Shiro better access, not caring for dignity.

It all happened so fast. Shiros grip on his thigh tightened, then the one on the back of his neck pinched to force Lance to stay loose and limp, then agony and utter pain shot through his shoulder and he opened his eyes wide, jaw slacking at the horrendous sensation.

It felt like someone had shot him in the neck, like lighting struck him and pulsed through his veins. Even with the grip on his neck, his hand reached out for something to hold onto, finding Shiros shoulder and hitting it with as much force as he could muster; which wasn't very much. 

The shock rolled through his body in waves and right when he thought he felt Shiro letting go, the alpha clamped down harder, forcing a loud yowl out of his body, a screech as he was blinded by pain, his nails digging into anything he could find. White covered his vision as he felt heat drool down and over his collarbone, warmth coming in streaks down the expanse of his back and chest; blood. He was panting heavily, struggling to not black out from the pain as Shiro let go, teeth unclamping and pulling away. Lance hardly registered the soft wet sounds of the alpha licking his lips, hardly registered the tongue that cleaned the new mark, and all in one second, the slight stinging of the ravens tongue was the straw that broke the camels back,

and Lance passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yes. Yes I did.


	3. I'm not Yours

The sheets clung to him and he felt far too constricted, groaning as he moved. Lance lifted his right hand to run over his face, rubbing at his eyes before opening them.

This was not his room, the ceiling was black with purple and red and blue swirls, white dancing through it. Stars. It was supposed to resemble the night sky. Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, this wasn't his room, this wasn't the sky blue ceiling he knew, this was the exact opposite. He sat up but yelped in pain that shot up the side of his neck and down his shoulder, plummeting back to the bed instantly. He whined, hissing as his hand drew to his neck and finding bandages packed firmly against what he assumed was a wound. The bite mark. The bond.

It came at him like the brunt of a sword and he groaned in disapproval at the pain and soreness of his muscles, loud and upset. He wanted to get up, move around, not stay here, not waiting for Shiro.

Lance didn't know what to make of the alpha, sure, he was nice enough, he seemed to at least hold the barest respect for his mate, forced or not. Despite this fact, Lance didn't like him, he wanted to stay as far away from the man as possible. He'd been soft and assuring the previous night, but that didn't change the fact that the raven had so easily bared his teeth and claimed what belonged to him. 

The smell of an alpha was heavy in the room, sweeter than Shiros, but still distinctly his, like tea instead of coffee, like a nice crisp winter day that no longer hurt, just felt nice on his lungs, minty, calm. He looked down, finding the man at the end of the bed, eyes wide and blown, tracking every inch of Lances movements with intense accuracy. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, gentle and warm. 

Lances brow creased in even more confusion, meeting the steely eyes, "no." He stated simply "I have a hole in my neck, of course I'm not alright, heathen." He spat, rolling his head back against a pillow and ignoring how the alphas scent seemed to sharpen with worry, no, he had no right to be worried. 

Unlike the night before, Lance wanted to reach his hands out to the man like he was candy, wanted to beckon him closer and nuzzle against him, bathing in his scent like it was to cleanse his soul of every sin he'd ever committed. Of course he didn't, but he hated how strong the temptation was. 

He didn't realize his eyes had closed but suddenly there was a warmth on his bare chest, pressing down, a palm pressing in the midst of his small breasts and holding him in place. His eyes shot open, frantically gripping at the hands wrist to try and push him off, his mouth opened to protest as he stared up to Shiro who had fabricated beside him, "hey," the alpha keened, too warm, too comforting, too soft and pure "shh, its fine, I mean you no harm." He assured, "I just need to make sure you didn't reopen the wound." Lance frowned, he hesitated, scanning over Shiros face for several seconds as he furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. Finally he agreed, quietly tilting his head to present the bandages. The mans hands worked and opened the gauze, peeling it off the skin, he heard a sigh of relief and tension leaked from his shoulders.

"It's good?" He asked sheepishly, biting at his lip, why was he so nervous? This was bullshit anyways, why did he care how it looked?

"It's already scarring and the swelling is down, it's less red." He explained. The alpha seemed satisfied, a smile lacing his words. 

There was a second where he managed to close his eyes, sinking into the bed, this was fine. He felt something warm and wet against his neck and as he looped into full consciousness, his hands started frantically pushing as he struggled, opening his mouth to protest, pushing against the weight looming over him. He pressed his palms against Shiros chest, eagerly forcing the alpha away as he made strangled noises "get- off!" He hissed, making a strangled cry of distress. "I said, get off!" A swift knee to the mans gut was what it took to get him stumbling back onto his feet, huffing.

With wide eyes the man stared down at him after standing, pupils blown wide and hungry and in that moment, the dim room, Shiros features barely visible in the low light, he looked truly primal, like a predator. Lances breathing was frantic as he stayed plastered against the bed, staring at him like the man was ready to attack.

Shiros expression softened and he jerked his head as if to clear it, blinking through a haze and dropping his eyes to his feet, letting out an abrupt huff of air. He took a few seconds before looking back up to the frightened omega, taking a cautious step forward "my apologies" Lance pulled away, forcing the man to freeze in his steps and put his hands up defensively. "You smell absolutely ravishing, and I got carried away, and I'm sorry." He growled gently, a reassuring rumble in the back of his words "I need to put the bandage back on properly or it'll get infected, I just... everything told me to try and clean it, I should have asked." 

Lances eyes were still wide at the man in front of him, his arms spread a bit as if he were a cornered animal. "You should have." He agreed "but you didn't." His voice was light and breathy, still trying to calm down. "Get along with putting it back, then don't touch me." He demanded, earning a solemn nod from Shiro.

The alphas hands were gentle as he replaced the gauze, pressing it firmly against the mark with purpose, earning a whine from Lance. "At the very least, it seems to be taking well." 

"And if it didn't?" He couldn't help the words, a dare, a question, one of the two. Would his mate hurt him again? Would he be put through such agony?

"But it did."

"But if it didn't, you'd try again?"

Silence. He glanced to Shiro "you'd hurt me so far again?"

"But it did." He could hear the punctuation in that statement and it made him flinch.

Lance huffed, his refusal to answer was answer enough, if the mark hadn't took, he would, in fact, try again. "How many times?" He asked "how many times would you try?"

There was hesitation "as many as I'd have to." He muttered quietly, meeting Lances eyes and holding them before darting away.

So that's how it was then. 

\---  
Lance didn't sleep anymore, but he didn't want to move either. Consciousness came in waves, haunting him in his solitude. There was something heavy in his chest, a pull, a soft tug towards something unseen, someone, Shiro. He hated it, hated his omega for calling to his alpha, cursing to them both. He slowly sat up, leaning back against the headboard with a huff, his neck, admittedly, hurt less after exposure to Shiro, but he still didn't want to go near the man. 

He swung his feet to the ground. unaware of what time it was, the omega pushed feebly up onto his feet. His legs were shaking lightly as he tried to regain composure, whining at the soreness of everything. Lance clenched his teeth, still leaning on the bed for a few seconds before staggering to himself, arms out lightly in case he needed to catch his weight. He took a deep breath, straightening his back and ignoring the pull of his shoulder, this was fine, he could manage. He made his way to the closet and took a second to lean against the door frame in exhaust. His chest heaved, tired and wanting to go and lay down again already. His limbs were heavy and weighed to the floor, forcing his exhaust. With a huff, he pushed up, stammering into the closet to search for an outfit. 

Much to his pleasure, there were an array of some of his clothes and he decided on a white based outfit with deep, royal blue accents. It was a turtleneck, as he didn't want anyone to see his mark, nor the bandage. It was ugly and an ownership tag that wrote 'Shiro' in large letters across Lances being, arrogant and frivolous.

There were no sleeves, revealing his long bronze arms and the markings on his shoulders that matched the ones resting on the height of his cheekbones. His were blue, much to his pleasure, he always thought that perhaps it was why his favourite colour was such. He pulled on pants after bottoms, skin tight and Blue to compliment the accents on the top. Gloves slid up to his elbows to match and boots up to his knees. 

He had to take a breather, leaning against the wall heavily as he tried to get his body to stop protesting, why was he so tired? He swallowed, gaze glancing over to a thin piece of silver that rested on a shelf beside his bonding outfit he'd placed the night before; the tiara.

It was expected of him to wear it, especially now that he was officially claimed, and it was gorgeous, good god it was beautiful.

But what it represented.

His digits held the fragile metal, examining it with pursed lips before carefully setting it atop his head and turning to look at a full length mirror that stood by the entrance to the closet for guests to check their appearance. He always knew he was attractive, but now he hated himself, loathed every part of his being, especially the Shiro part.

He chewed on the inside of his lip, stopping before he tasted iron and felt the familiar sting of the old habit. With a sigh, he turned to walk out of the space, hand grabbing the doorknob. There was something upset in the air and it made him pause, furrowing his brow.

"Lance?!" There was very distantly a frantic tone in the room he had left. Out of curiosity, he stayed put, even if the man was obviously Shiro, what would he do? If Lance suddenly left, with no trace, what would the Alpha do? With his mate of one day gone, would he send out a search party? Would he demand the omega be dragged by his hair back to their room? He heard a low growl from the other room, followed by a demanding "Lance!" Which made his skin crawl, his hair bristled on his neck and before he knew it his hand was flying to the doorknob again. Every fibre of his being was dedicated to listening to the alpha, helping him, caring for him, and as much as he hated it, he couldn't not listen. The door opened to reveal a nearly upturned sleeping chamber. 

Shiros head whipped to Lance instantly, eyes wide in panic "oh my god." He wheezed "I thought you left, I could smell that your hurt and I thought you decided to leave!" He seemed almost angry, and Lance wasn't sure what to make of it because it wasn't commanding anger, it was protective anger, a need to keep his omega safe.

His eyes drifted over the room, the bed was dishevelled and the chair was pulled out from its desk, curtains drawn open as if Shiro had thought he'd hide behind them. "Why didn't you check the closet?" He asked, meeting the alphas hardened gaze.

In a few long strides, the taller had made it over to Lance and grabbed his elbow, tugging gently towards the bed "I didn't... I was so panicked I didn't think of it." There was hesitance, like he wasn't sure. The alpha seemed confused by his own ignorance.

Lance pulled away from his grip defiantly, jerking back and away from the king "I don't want to lay down." He growled, low and weak. "I've been laying down for hours, and beyond that I've just clothed myself."

He earned a stern glance from his mate who looked like he was about to argue, not only was he an alpha, but he was a king, nobody said 'no' to a king. "Fine." Shiro damn near pouted, "but I'm going with you."

"You are not my alpha." Lance dared bluntly, lifting his nose to the man "you will not parade me around like I'm your omega."

That seemed to grab Shiros attention instantly, eyes piercing Lance intently. He seemed offended, but with one final huff, the man nodded in reluctance, turning back to walking towards the bed without Lance. 

Ok, so progress, Shiro was respecting him. "I'm sorry for shouting." He heard the older man say as he turned and sat down, slouching slightly, "it's... im not trying to make an excuse..."

"It's the bond." Lance finished for him "I'm aware," the omega brushed hair behind his ear "I feel it too, it's hard to focus on much right now, everything's telling me you're safe and that I need to be with you and touch you and talk to you..." he averted his gaze, glancing to the floor. "It's a nuisance."

"Nuisance is a strong word, prince." He replied, though Lance didn't know if the man was looking at him or not, didn't care to find out. "A distraction, of course, but the reward, it feels nice to be around you, warm and soothing, like a mothers embrace."

Lance scoffed in amusement, "comparing your lover to your mother, how charmed I feel." He joked, daring a glance at Shiro who had a slight rose tinting his cheeks.

"No- no that's not what I meant- I just- I mean to say-" he stammered, trying to backpedal.

"You feel assured." Lance filled in yet again, earning a nod from Shiro.

"Assured." He agreed "nice and safe, I'm an alpha, Lance, a king, I'm supposed to be the backbone of a civilization, and that's stressful." The alpha continued, accenting his words with lazy hand gestures "I've been stressed for years, it's second nature," where was this going? Lance quirked his head in curiosity "but now it's gone." Oh? "When I see you, the stress is gone, melted from my bones."

Lance gave a slight nod, silence encompassing the room once again as he shuffled his feet. "I am to go to the library." He spoke "to be alone," Lance hesitated for multiple seconds, sighing to himself before continuing "perhaps you are to escort me?" He suggested, trying desperately to ignore the hopeful feeling in his chest.

Shiro seemed to perk up, smiling broadly, "of course." He replied "I'd love to."

If nothing else, Lance could tell Shiro was trying, he was trying to get the omega to trust him. In lances opinion, he was trying a little too hard.

\---

They were almost there, silence heavy on their shoulders as they walked, if not to be with each other, then to put on a mask, convince the public that they were. Lance stayed quiet, just hoping to get to the royal library as quickly as possible, get some alone time. He was tired, even staggered at one point and to his relief, Shiro let him catch himself. 

They turned the corner and Lances content mood soured. "Your majesty's." was a far to indulgent greeting. "I was informed of Princes daily visits here and thought I might intercept, is it a bad time to steal the pair of you away?" Lance scowled at the robed figure in front of him, long white hair cupped the hags face as she spoke with careful precision. "We are to discuss your relations."

Lances knees suddenly felt weak and tried to stand up straighter, swallowing. He hadn't noticed the low rumble from the man beside him until the growl laced his words. "We shan't." Shiro stated "we're quite fine, thank you."

The decline very clearly displeased the old lady in front of them, her lips curling and tugging into a frown. "Please, I insist. It is vital that you arm yourself with information on scent glands and if you're to bare an heir, you should inform yourself of bodily changes during pregnancy." She argued, "we will bring you into separate rooms and have separate discussions, as to avoid humiliation."

"Shiro." Lance gently warned the alpha who's mouth was poised to continue disagreeing, tugging at his sleeve "it's fine, we'll just get it over with."

The raven didn't take too kindly to the idea of leaving but his harsh gaze met Lances, hesitating, then soft. "Alright." He agreed reluctantly, "30 minutes." He turned back to the woman and her silent accomplices "you have 30 minutes and then I want us both back to doing as we please. I will not stand for a fruitless inconvenience."

With a sickingly sweet grin that made shivers dance down Lances spine, the woman agreed. Her gaze shifted to the omegas, locking eyes with him and forcing him to swallow "30 minutes is all we need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is spiCY


	4. To whom it concerns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW!!!  
> non-con!!!
> 
> WARNING FOR NON-CON!!
> 
> Please guys here’s is your warning! They don’t actually sleep with him or full on fuck him but it’s still sexual assault! Please heed this warning!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING FOR NON-CON!

Lance didn't think he was more than anybody else, he was an equal, a human being. Just because he was a prince? That doesn't mean shit, he should be treated as any of his people, he always felt this way ever since his mother died and told him "my prince, there are people who will think your wrong, always be so humble as to listen to their argument, but never be so pliant that you agree with them because you're afraid."

Lance would never forget those words, her low, assuring, ever so fruitful voice that constantly blew away his insecurities like she blew him kisses. What could he say, he was a mamas boy, through and through.

As he stumbled over his feet, dragged by Druids with long, long arms and longer legs, he cursed them and their limber appendages. "Release me!" He demanded, earning a firmer grip around his bicep.

The second they had turned the corner at the end of the hall he and Shiro were in, the civilized act had gone out the window and his skin was bruising from the harsh grip, chaffing against slender figures that were too cold for him to feel safe. He struggled with an indignant "I can walk! I have legs you- you Wench!" He spat at the hag that seemed to be in charge "who even hired you? You old hag! I'll have you beheaded for this unruly treatment!" His voice was nothing less than a promise but he doubt he'd follow through later, he wasn't that type of ruler, violence wasn't the answer and she seemed to either ignore him or see through his lies.

With one swift and strong jerk, Lance yanked his arms free but managed to force himself back onto his bottom with the momentum. His hands went up defensively as he noted the daunting figures reaching for him again but there was a sharp voice. "if he's willing to come freely, leave him!" The hag called "as he said, he can walk." 

Lance had decided, after an internal battle, that he did not like the white haired-hag, her voice was too sweet and too venomous at the same time, like sour cherries on cake. He sniffled lightly as he went to stand, glancing to his arms briefly and frowning at the redness of the skin, yeah, definitely going to bruise.

He hoisted himself up and dusted himself off, shooting as fierce a glare as he could muster at each of the silent beings that were dragging him before taking prideful strides as they started walking.

It felt much longer than it was by the time they had silently found the room the skank seemed suited. They walked in and Lance recognized that it was an examination room of sorts, he wasn't all that surprised. 

Now that he was bonded, they were most likely going to perform an examination, a physical to make sure he's healthy and if he's not; his alpha would know. Just as Shiro was going to see if Lance was sick, Lance was going to see if Shiro was, that much was clear.

What he wasn't expecting was for the woman to snap her fingers and for his whole body to give out.

He plummeted limply down, strung up only by the lanky figures that were dragging him before like some kind of hooked meat "what in the hells?" He demanded as he was laid on the table "why can't I move? What did you do to me!" Fear laced his joints, was this...? Was this magic? Black magic was forbidden on this planet, this is illegal! Lances entire body riddled with fear and he knew he was drenching them all in his scent of terror. His mind raced like a horse, desperate to cry out loud and piercing.

The hag let out a breathy snicker "you're pheromones are raised, you are at the most pliable state of an omega, completely submissive to anybody who even glanced in your direction." Lance furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to move but unable, like some kind of doll with joints, lifeless and obedient in its users hands.

He realized he can flex his fingers and toes, his mouth and eyes and brows still worked, he could still move his pointed, dainty ears gently. "I don't understand, how did you do this to me?" For a man in his predicament, his voice oozed confident power, uncommon for such a just omega. 

"What do you think, prince?" The she-witch turned to him with a toothy grin, "magic." 

Despite his suspicion, Lance's eyes widened and his mouth dried "no!" He denied, voice clogged like a drain "that's illegal! Undo this at once!" 

"Hm, I'm afraid I cannot do that, don't want a rebellious omega now, do we?" Lance had the mental image of her flicking a syringe like some kind of mad scientist, but there were no needles in sight (thank god).

It was rhetorical, Lance knew, he wouldn't have any say in this. "I would've cooperated! You could've just asked me and I would've been fine!" He'd been to the doctor before! He knew it'd be easier and quicker to comply, so why the drastic measures? Sure, he wasn't exactly comfortable with his body, but he'd be ok! He'd cooperate!

"I don't think you would've been." Lance furrowed his brow again, what were they going to do to him that he wouldn't be okay with? He knew they'd probably have to do an exam down there, even with his private bits he would have complied, reluctantly so, but he would've. 

"What are you to do with me?" He demanded, managing to turn his head to look at her, making eye contact. 

She held it for a moment before the grin returned to her face, not quite reaching the hags eyes. "You see, we need to take a look at your ability to carry, after all, you're no good to The King if you cannot produce." She explained "so, we need a slick sample."

The situation made Lance sick, this was disgusting. Who in their right mind would say this was okay? Who insinuated and initiated this? Lance's eyes were wide and his face clearly stained with disgust. "You have no right to do this! You- you wench! You absolutely horrid woman, you!" He spat "you're going to be burnt for this!" He was feeling mobility sliding and dancing back into his joints, but it felt weak and pained. There was a warm feeling in his gut, like alcohol was settling in his stomach. 

Needles, he didn't see em' before, but he did now. He felt them too, within his time spitting at the hag, apparently her acolytes had deemed it time to pierce the vein in his forearm.

They weren't taking things out though, no, like an IV, there was something yellow bleeding into his system. He opened his mouth to talk but his words came out as some kind of slurred nonsensical combination of noises. 

His neck throbbed and he let out a long whine. His head rolled under its own weight. 

He made a strangled noise at the feeing of hands on him again. The omegas eyes were open, half lidded, but open; he knew this because he kept blinking, he could feel himself blinking, but Lance couldn't manage to register the moving blurs in front of him.

That's when he felt cold, clammy hands lifting him and rolling him onto his stomach. Protest, he told himself, do something. He felt himself slipping more and more, but never into slumber. He felt limp, even when he tried to move he couldn't, and his entire being ached. Was he sweating? He couldn't feel it, but he could taste the saltiness on his dry lips when he darted his tongue out to wet them. 

Pressure pressed against the back of his neck, beneath his skull. It was in the same spot Shiro had pressed when he was about to be marked, but this wasn't nearly as nice, this wasn't calming or reassuring, this was awful and forced him into submission as his face pressed against the thin, course sheet. 

His back was suddenly bare as the fabric ripped. No, no, no, not his clothes, not his beautiful clothes! They were all he had left! All he had left to take with him! They were the only thing that Lance had left that was purely Lance! Everything else was tainted and tormented by Shiro and this stupid, god forsaken bonding!

His skin was soft, and thick enough, but long, sharp nails slid down his sides and forced him to shiver despite his inability to move. He let out a whine, he hated this and all that powered him now were instincts and pheromones. Another whimper tore from his throat.

It was at that point the nails slid up his spine, framing it as they dusted up either side of his vertebrae. He couldn't help the way his eyelids fluttered and the way everything melted. He thought his muscles were loose before, but now he was outside himself, looking down at the figure on the table. Was he drugged? was this what it felt like to be so drunk on gases that you don't even know what's happening? 

They slid back down the two columns of scent glands that lined his spin down to his tailbone, forcing a soft groan from his mouth. He still held on, still held some kind of dignity, no, he wasn't going to slick, this was absolutely violating; he wasn't going to just-

"Oh-!" His mouth dropped open in a moan at the pressure put against the back of his upper thighs. The cold hands massaged at the muscle and tenderly kneaded the glands out. When someone lifted one of his hands and started rubbing at the weaker scent glands on his wrists, it was absolutely euphoric. His breathing was a little heavy and he wanted to pull away, wanted to kick and scream, this wasnt ok! Lance didn't want this! Why the fuck couldn't he talk?!

He hadn't even had his first heat yet!

It hit him like a truck when another hand (how many bodies were in this room?) joined into the first two sets and pressed at the glands on his back. Sensitivity shot up his back, a strangled cry being forced from his body. He was definitely aroused, his need heavy between his legs, but he still wanted to refuse. He felt violated, this wasn't rape, per say, but scent glands were still personal and sensitive, not to be tampered with.

Sexual assault, maybe. 

There were only a few more strokes along the small of his back before a gush of slick pressed from him and and his legs jerked against the bed a few times, core tightening and loosening as his entrance clamped on nothing a few times; muscle needy and wanting. He cried out, a sob very clear ripped from him, no- no- stop-!

Lance's breathing was hard and heavy, coming out in puffs that circulated too thick in front of his face, heating it up more than it was. The omegas face was red and warm, sweat all of the sudden prominent. He couldn't feel anything before, but now, he could feel absolutely everything, the smallest breeze was like a fan against his heated flesh. 

It wasn't a heat, Lance figured, they hadn't triggered that, he was still sane, still cohesive enough to refuse, to want with every fibre to slap the hands away.

But this drug, this neon yellow fluid leaking into his arm,

The brunette, in the long run, wasn't sure he was thankful or remorseful towards the mock-anesthetic, perhaps roofie was a better term. It prevented him from fighting, but it was what blessed him with blissful darkness.

It was what granted him the solitude of going under, drowning the poor omega in unconscious slumber.

He wanted to cry when the last thought that crossed his mind was;

Did Shiro know this was going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!!! The next ones will be longer again!!!


	5. Unbeknownst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MeRRY Christmas! My gift to you is a new chapter!

"Why are we not together?" 

It was a question Shiro silently pondered on repeat for the past minutes, only now saying something to the lithe creature before him that adorned a white coat. It was clean, as if this man didn't have the patience to deal with dirtier clients. "I asked you a question. Answer." 

Shiros entire body was tense in his (uncomfortably stiff) chair, watching this man move about. He hadn't even the decency to know his name. 

The king was a patient man, it was one of the qualities he prided himself on, but ever since the last eve, his attention had been elsewhere.

His attention had been on Lance. 

Legs that could go on and on, limber and lithe, smooth and soft but with subtle muscle rippling beneath. The way he walked so delicately above said legs, hips rolling unintentionally between steps, always stepping toe first as to keep quiet. Hands, oh god, his hands were so small and delicate, thin digits that belonged to gracefully soft palms. His waist, how it was small and Shiro desperately wanted to wrap his hands around it, dance with him. The alpha would bet money on the fact that his new mate could float across the ballroom with such elegance that every head would turn. Oh how he would love to glide across the floor with him, smiling at each other as they danced the night away and he could hold the omega close,

lost in a universe made for two.

There was a small sliver of disgust planted deep inside the alpha, a need to mount and claim and take, greedy and selfish. To pump his mate full of pups until he's swollen with the kings seed. To slaughter every Man or woman who dared challenge his precious mates authority, and love in their blood, to bite down on his shoulder and taste the sweet copper flood his mouth, to, in the most primitive sense, take, over and over again until his precious jewel is so thoroughly bred that he's leaking. He would caress his tum, feel the soft bulge of organs, his womb filling with finish as the omega took his alphas knot willingly, moaning and squirming and whining beneath him, then astride him. Or perhaps feeling the slick saltiness upon his tongue, filling his stomach and quenching his hunger. 

It made him cringe, disappointed in himself; Lance was a gem in the crown, a precious sapphire that Shiro would protect and worship and respect, and if that meant keeping his primitive urges at bay?

He would. For even an ounce of his mates trust, He would.

"Now." It was a growled demand as the raven opened his steely eyes he hadn't noticed he'd closed. His heart tugged and he could feel the anxiousness from his mate, the way his internal Alpha ID yelled and clawed at him, pushing him to his feet and running to find the prince. 

He passed it off as the distraction he'd been feeling as if the past hours.

It was just because they were bonded, Lance was fine.

Aggravation leaked from his pores as he glared with slim pupils at the man in the coat with reverence. Beta, he determined, when he saw the fool hesitate, widening his eyes and tilting his head lightly before shaking his head as if to clear thoughts.

A quiver of satisfaction rattled up Shiros spine and he had to stop the impish grin that tugged on the corners of his mouth, the smirk that declared 'that's right, I'm the alpha here, listen to me and shake in fear.' "I'm sorry, my liege, but that is not information I have to release." 

Well, that was the wrong answer.

"I said; answer me!" He barked, standing so fiercely that the chair rattled against the ground before storming up to the man and raising his shoulders menacingly.

Now he was quaking, the poor thing looked pathetic, standing a little less than a foot shorter than Shiro, he had to look up to meet his gaze, and the second he did? It dropped to his feet in submission. "Why are we not together?"

"I don't know Alpha- if you'd just-"

"Useless! I do not understand why we couldn't do this together! You're impotence is daunting!" He seethed, turning around. He was sure the room was drowning in his scent, absolutely soaked in aggravation and frustration that leaked from his pores. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his patience. 

"Sir, if it's assuring, your mate is 100% safe." The beta squeaked "and there's only a 2% chance he's in distress, its most likely that he's being seen to adequately."

The numbers almost riled Shiro up even more.

"Although," Shiro could hear the distraction in his voice, recalculating "In the scenario that there were 3 Druids accompanying him, the variables change and counteract with each other to nearly insure his comfort, 2 though, well, that changes things-"

"Would you just shut up?!" Shiro shouted, throwing a glare over his shoulder, pupils small as he glared at the man. "What's your name, boy?" 

"It's- its Slav."

"Slav. I don't like you, Slav, your tongue, it sends shivers down my spine."

"Then I shall stop speaking, sir."

"Blessed be."

And so Shiro resorted to pacing as this 'Slav' sat quietly, awaiting. The king had regarded him as a nurse of sorts, as they hadn't started his actual appointment yet.

And oh how the minutes dragged on and on and the seconds dragged by and by.

"In we come!" Was heard as the door swung open and a man (all too bushy tailed, bright eyed) bounced into the room. He had alarming orange hair and a moustache; thick and full. He shot the warmest smile towards Shiro and gave a slight bow. "Good morn' m'lord." He greeted "my name is Coran." He stood up again and his eyes met the alphas, cheerful. They wrinkled at the edges, aged by laughter, "you're here for a physical, yes?" 

Shiro, on a good day, would instantly respect this man, smile and joke along.

Unfortunately, Shiro was not having a good day.

His nostrils flared in annoyance and he blinked at him through his eyebrows, glaring in the mans direction. 

It took a deep breath and closing his eyes, a soft 'patience yields focus' running through his head before he straightened in his seat and looked up at the man, as calm and collected as he could be.

"Aye, that is the truth." He agreed "I'm here to make sure everything's working as it should."

"Then let's see to it that it should be working!" The man- Coran- chirped back. "Would you stand for me, my boy?" Shiro gave a nod and stood up, "arms out, like a wee-little bird, learning to fly-"

That earned a small scoff of amusement from Shiro as he lifted his arms out to the sides. 

Coran hands were delicate but confident as they ghosted determinedly to a destination. He paused on the side of Shiros ribs, just at the edge of either of his pecs before pushing down. 

Ok, that was weird.

The alpha yelped like a pup and drew his hands in, stiffening instantly. He got the shivers and bristled slightly, nipples suddenly pert at the cold air of the room.

He swallowed in embarrassment at the sudden drop of temperature and looked around to see the others unaffected, Coran nearly laughing at his reaction. His hands withdrew temporarily, "don't worry, number 1! That was supposed to happen!"

"W-Why so?" Shiro stammered, digits drawing in front of himself; rubbing hands together for friction.

"When your mate falls ill with heat and grows warm, it's a technique used to cool them down as you hold them close." The ginger explained, eyes shining as he explained with 0 levels of discomfort. "Shall we continue?"

Shiro furrowed his brow, he had no idea his body could do that! He swallowed thick enough for his Adam's apple to bob before nodding, starting to raise his arms again. "Close your pits, my boy, we're done there." Embarrassment flushed Shiros cheeks as he obliged, limbs dropping.

"Slav, pass me the jaw-clamp, Shiro, sir, if you'd be so kind as to bare your maw?" With a confused look, the alpha obliged again, flashing his teeth in the toothiest expression he could manage.

The now-quiet assistant passed what looked like a pump of sorts, like a reverse-vice, meant to hold things apart instead of together. 

Coran grabbed it though, not questioning its appearance. He continued to scan over the kings impressive set of teeth as he adjusted his hands over the tool. "Alright, now open up." Another loud swallow before the subject unlocked his jaw and opened his mouth, the clamp went into the side of his opened set. It locked against his molars and held his jaw open, he experimentally pressed down but to no avail, it did not give way.

Coran fingers delved into his mouth, pressing against parts of his gums to test for weakness. "You've lost all your babs, yeah?"

He almost went to speak, but instead gave a small nod, he had lost the last of his baby teeth at a young age. "Good, these all look healthy as they should!" 

The clamp, which he supposed wasn't really a clamp, loosened and slid out of his mouth. Shiro opened and closed his jaw a few times when freed, testing to see that it was, surprisingly, not sore. 

"One more test, if you will, turn around."

Begrudgingly, Shiro obliged, sighing as he turned his back to Coran. The mans fingers ghosted up his spine between his shoulder blades, pausing at the base of his skull. 

It happened so quickly that the Alpha wasn't sure he knew what happened, but he did.

His knees buckled and he dropped to the floor the second Coran pressed intently against it. His mouth opened as he gasped for air and then panted, hands bracing himself on the floor as his shoulders went up and his chest pressed forward in submission. 

It was a sort of fail safe, he supposed, a feral alpha was a dreadful nuisance, but a feral prime alpha? Well, that's a tad more than a nuisance.

He was tense, staring at the floor as Corans pinch stayed on his neck, much like a mother cats grip on their kit. He opened his mouth to speak, but his state resorted him to a whining mess. Most people would be killed if they dared do this to the king, but of course, this was a physical exam, and thus; to be expected.

His fingers kneaded at the floor, scratching against it with what little control of his body he had. "Can you try to move for me, my boy?" The man gripping him asked. Again, he opened his mouth to answer but a whine tore from his throat, and good god he felt weak and pathetic. He went to go and lift his hand, but it barely made it an inch before his weight started to pull him towards the floor where he had lifted his palm, his balance unstable. His hand instantly went back down and he whined again. "Very good." Coran determined, letting go.

Shiro lurched forward, panting slightly, unaware of how shallow his breath had been before. 

He drew back to sit onto his haunches, hands on his knees as he sat upright. The king closed his eyes to calm down, taking a deep breath as Coran and Slavs voices became background noise, chattering between each other as the ginger recorded his findings. 

It was then, when he regained his bearings, that a sharp pang shot up his chest. His hand ghosted over his heart as he furrowed his brow. Then a sharp pang, twinning with the first, shot up his spine.

It wasn't exactly painful per say, more... surprising, than anything. 

"Lance." He breathed, pupils sharpening to a pinpoint. He scrambled to stand, lurching for the door.

He nearly tripped over his own feet, his body weight slamming against the surface as it caught him. He heard a few noises of surprise from behind him as he opened it and started looking down the hall, trying to figure out which way his partner was.

Something was wrong.

As he felt gentle needles poking into his wrist, despite there being nothing there, he knew,

As he felt something sharp against the back of his thighs, he knew,

The bitter scent that filled his nose, he knew,

Someone was touching his omega;

His.


	6. Hate there isn't

His knees hit the ground with such force that it made him whine, made his short nails dig into the stone floor. He felt like he was floating, or perhaps drowning.

It's a strange thing, not being able to tell which is which.

He shifted his weight between his legs, backside wiggling lightly as he let his knees shuffle forward so he could lean back onto his haunches. 

There was the sound of talking, distant and foggy, very close, but still incoherent.

Like he was underwater.

Drowning, Lance was definitely drowning.

His vision had a frosty edge to it, foggy almost, it was sort of like when he'd go through his heats except... not.

For one, he wasn't sweating, he wasn't even close to warm. He made a conscious effort to take note of his body temperature, which, he determined, felt normal, if not a tad cold.

For two, he wasn't aroused, his stomach didn't feel tight and contracting and he wasn't cramping. There wasn't a need to have someone mount him right this second.

For three, he was coherent. He could think. Even just being able to tell he wasn't in heat due to these reasons was reason enough.

Heats were bad enough, but the prince was an omega prime, primes (both alpha and omega) had terrible ruts and heats. They were damn near feral, unable to form a coherent sentence, growling at anybody who came too close to them that they deemed, to put it simply, infertile. The whole point of cycles was to reproduce, if reproduction weren't a possibility, steer clear.

Primes were very emotional, and very hard to please unless matched with each other. Heats were awful and heat sickness was a million times more likely. Ruts were terrible and the chance of anybody coming close to them and walking away unmauled plummeted.

When they were together, sweet Jesus, good luck to the fool that dares enter their chambers.

Feral was not a word to use to describe them, savage perhaps.

Omegas that were fiercely protective of their nests, whining and crying when their mate was gone. Alphas that would sooner rip off someone's head than let them come within 10 feet of their omega, growling and guarding their precious mates religiously. The only reason an alpha prime leaves is to collect food and water, and even then it takes a lot of self convincing that their partner will be there when they get back, untouched. 

Not to mention the whole thing is messy and hotter than hell in summer.

So Lance was 99% sure this wasn't a heat.

He mourned for that day and when it would come, and it would come. Soon, too.

His hands trembled against the floor as he stayed put, sitting back on his thighs, hands in the ground in front of his knees. 

His head was light, feather-like, translucent. His eyes were half lidded as his mouth stayed open, panting. 

It was like he'd lost a lot of blood, but as far as he could tell, not a drop had been shed.

It took a long time, longer than he cared to admit, before he tried to stand on his shaky legs.

Why had the Druids pushed him from the room so roughly? Why had they siphoned that golden liquid into his veins and effectively drugged him? When did it start feeling like he was going to fall?

Who had given them permission to do that?

His weight slumped against the wall after he struggled to his feet, shoulder slamming into it with more force than intended. The brunettes knees were shaking, and his hands pawed meekly at the hard surface holding him up, trying to find purchase. 

The princes (was he still a prince? He'd bonded with a king, didn't that make him a king? He liked prince better.) feet dragged him a few steps forward, body heavy, gravity working against him.

It's like when you wake up from crashing after physical activity or sex, or sitting in a warm bath for so long that you feel like your eyes won't stay open, or when you wake up and there are a few pillows crowding your view, and you're snuggled so far deep that you just don't want to do anything.

Lance opened his mouth to ask for help from someone, there had to be guards patrolling, they'd hear him soon enough, but the second he did he felt himself dry-heave. He gagged and lurched forward, whining when the burn in his throat died.

He let out a sob, no tears staining his cheeks yet, just a quiet noise of defeat. 

This truly was the worst point in his life. He'd been bonded, bitten, scent marked, and touched perversely, all without consent. 

It felt like right when he was trying to stand, and he figured the world had ran out of bullets, it was just pausing to reload and another pulled trigger had him on the floor again.

"Shiro-" he managed, and why, why the fuck- "Shiro- please-" why was he calling for that fiend? He was the one who told the Druids and that stupid hag to- "Shiro.." stop it! "Shiro!" He kept trying to call for help, to say anything else, but he was too tired to stop his mind from chanting 'alpha' over and over again, encouraging him to search for comfort that could only be found in his mate.

Well, Lance decided he just wouldn't talk anymore, then.

The air was so bitter with his own distress that he was getting a headache, and how long had he been walking down this hallway? Had he turned a corner? He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, where was he? Had he gone 5 feet or 50? Or 500?

"Lance!"

Of course that's where he was going.

To Shiro.

"Shiro-"

Shut up.

Stop being weak.

You are helpless.

He sees how you've betrayed him.

He sees that someone else touched you and now he's disgusted.

Who would ever want a mate that can't fight back.

Just go, leave, he's better off without you.

"Lance!" His head lifted this time, negative thoughts lingering as he whined at the sight of his alpha sprinting as fast as he could down the long hallway towards him. His voice was deep and gravelly; and worried! Oh how that made Lance beam! His mate was worried about him!

No. He shouldn't find that satisfying.

"Lance! Oh my stars!" Shiro approached him and skidded to a halt, urging his nose under the omegas chin and trying desperately to calm himself and his mate.

The prince lifted his chin and purred, 

Wait, you shouldn't be enjoying this, he did this to you.

Lance pulled back, stopping when a growl left his mates throat, instincts pulling him closer again, urging him to stay put while the alpha did what he could to assure himself his omega was safe.

"Why-" Lance managed, joints still locked from Shiros commanding growl. "Please- please stop-" he whimpered, and instantly, like snapping his fingers, The kings growl died and within another second, one where Lance could tell the alpha was fighting with himself, he managed to pull himself away from Lances throat.

Shiro stayed unbelievably close, hunched over with concern twisting into his pupils as his hands stayed out worriedly, wanting to roam his partners body and see that the man was okay, account for any damage and kiss it better.

Lance, even in his sane mind, found it endearing.

"What happened?" Shiro asked frantically, eyebrows pinched in a pathetic display of concern.

The omega lifted a skeptical eyebrow before he sighed in exhaust and the accusing expression disappeared. "Nothing." He mumbled "I don't want to talk about it. Words of actions that don't concern you are not to be shared."

Shiros brow furrowed in concern and confusion, and Lance knew the man was just worried and it burrowed its way into his gut and made him itch. He swallowed roughly, and what he did next, well, he wasn't entirely sure about it.

The past days had been confusing, he'd been at war between thinking Shiro wanted to hurt him and never let him leave his sight, and thinking Shiro was his safe point, his haven and that he was trying, desperately trying to get his new omegan mate to trust him.

At the very least, he decided the king wasn't actively vouching for the omegas demise.

He gingerly leaned forward, butting his head against his mates chest. "Don't touch me." He whispered quietly, keeping his head placed snugly against the mans pecs.

And well Shiro, Shiro was emitting scents of surprise and shock and even more confusion, but his hands stayed firmly at his sides, and his body stayed tense with anticipation, obliging to Lances demand.

The man took in such a deep breath that his lungs hurt, he inhaled the alphas scent as deeply as he possibly could manage without choking before he exhaled against him, drowning in pure, unadulterated Shiro. He pulled back and stared, his eyes contemplating his mates chest and shoulders with a small smile, ignorant to the past hours misfortune. He lifted his hands to brush across the expanse of his collarbone, feeling the comforting warmth beneath his fingertips. He'd never really taken a minute to admire how broad his alpha was. At first glance, when Shiro was on the Dias, Lance had immediately thought of just how huge he looked, but here? Up close? God he was massive; colossal even. 

His fingers ghosted up and against Shiros neck, forcing a shudder to escape the alpha, the blue eyed boy could feel goosebumps ripple subtly under his fingers. He let his thumb run along the jaw that was sharp enough to slice said digit in two. The prince dusted his his thumb upwards, along the corner of his mouth and oh, how his lips were soft, he lifted one gently to reveal canines, sharp in the set jaw, ready and able to deliver a killing blow like a wolf- no, 

like a Lion. 

His gaze darted up from where he was looking, catching Shiros wide eyes. 

He chose to ignore how he wanted to get lost in those smokey irises, the warmth behind them.

Instantly his eyes widened lightly and he looked back to where his hand was still placed against his jaw, fingers basically in Shiros mouth. Lances bronze cheeks reddened and he quickly withdrew himself, lips pursed into a flustered line as he tucked hair behind his ear instinctively, "I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- it wasn't-"

His eyes darted around on the floor in submission before he looked up in his rambling, cut short by the small smile on his mates lips, the amusement in his eyes set above cheeks heavy with pink. 

There was a second, a singular instance where Lance felt like he was looking at an old friend, someone who perhaps in another life had courted him properly, and it was... nice. He wanted to shove Shiro, tell him to shut up as they laughed. He didn't act on it, but he wanted to.

His soft lips parted and let out a breathy "It's quite alright Kitten.", and Lance couldn't help but look at the canines he'd seen on full display seconds before, poking out from the shadows of the kings mouth as he spoke,

"Kitten?" Lance asked curiously, face turning even more scarlet. "Do I compare to a kit in your eyes?"

"In a sense." He supplied, eyes flashing with slight adoration, "small, delicate, selective," he informed "and yet fierce all the same." Oh? Lance tried to swallow, but he damn near choked, because that was the softest thing he'd ever heard.

"Is that all?" The omega asked, caulking his head curiously at the reaction the question warranted.

Shiroganes eyes darted away in presumable embarrassment, "well, no." He admitted "I would very much so enjoy to hold you close." He mumbled, barely audible, and his throat seemed clogged, like he was at war about whether or not he should really be exposing himself in such a way, "And pet you until you purr." 

Well Lance was wrong, because that was the softest thing.

"I don't purr." Lance denied, which made Shiro look up in frustrated question

"Yes you do." He defied. The mans eyes widened and he lifted his hand slightly like he was going to try and cover his mouth, but it stopped. "I mean-"

"How-"

"I'm sorry I've overstepped-"

"Why are you so sure I mean-"

"You purred in your sleep!"

There was a small silence "I purr in my sleep?" Lance yelped quietly, voice cracking. He earned a small, ashamed nod from Shiro. 

"I was coming in to replace the blankets after I bit you so you weren't sleeping in bloodied sheets... and you were... well... you were purring." Lance wasn't sure he had any blood left in his body with how fiercely he was blushing.

"Oh."

Another beat of silence, similar to the last. "Would you like to continue to the library?"

"The... the library?" 

"Remember? Where we were going before?" Shiro asked, brow falling into concerned again.

"Oh right... no. My head hurts." He lied, well, he didn't entirely lie, he was lightheaded, but it didn't hurt per say. "I'd like to return to our room."

The sudden scent from his mate almost made his knees weak, it was so forceful, the sudden smell of concern staining Lances nose. Shiro took a side step, raising a hand slightly to ghost against his omegas hip and press against the small of his back in an attempt to support him before they walked, not asking further questions.

Lances yelped and his back arched forward, like the gentle touch was a fierce electric current, shocking him. He was gasping and stumbling away from Shiro, turning towards him with a look of offence.

Well, now that was interesting.

Heat prickled under his skin and his eyes were wide, irises small with fat pupils. every nerve shouted 'alpha', over and over again. The simple touch sparking his nerves alight with not what the prince would describe as arousal, but moreso a possessive urge.

"Lance?" Shiro asked, stiff and cautious, eyes wide as he worried at his lip that he'd done something wrong. "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

"No- no you didn't- I..." he hesitated, shaking his head and bringing his fingers to massage at his temple, almost in an attempt to get rid of the urges. Maybe he shouldn't so quickly brush off what happened, his alpha would like to know what they did right? His alpha was probably concerned and panicking right now, right? It would be better if he told Shiro, they shouldn't keep secrets if they were damned to spend forever together, it only made sense.

And perhaps, just maybe it would show he was trying, trying to trust this man who he said he hated, but still wanted so desperately and without reason, so plainly and instinctively.

Maybe it would convince himself that hate, well, hate was such a strong word.

"It wasn't nothing, Shiro."

And maybe he didn't, in fact, 'hate' Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get a new chapter of good buddies up soon don't mind me, I've had like half a chapter done for forever ;-;


	7. A Talk and A Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!! sorry ive been dead for a few months, but ive had such little inspiration for this story right now. this cahpter is sort of a filler, but on the bright side!! we get to hear more about Shiro and where he's from!  
> I decided to sit down and write since apparently today is Shance day, and I had no idea until last minute!  
> this chapter isnt beta'd, sorry babies.

The bathtub was big enough for two. It was clearly meant for couples and their... activities. Still, it was deep and filled to the brim with steaming water and bubbles, keeping the prince warm and comfortable. It was a perfect evening for such an experience, especially after the days events. Thank god Shirogane hadn’t pressured him into talking when they got back to the room, and just let him hide away and sleep into the hours of the afternoon.

Lance had always found safety in water, with the room a nice dim shade and the comfort of silence surrounding him, he felt like he could fall asleep.

Until there was noise.

The prince squawked and turned away from the door as his mate entered, doing his best to cover himself from the confused man that was in only a towel who stood stunned in the doorway.

Lance's eyes were wide as he looked over his shoulder at the king, trying to curl in on himself and hide. "What are you doing?" He demanded, strong and offended. Shiro cocked his head in confusion; he looked endearing, like a confused puppy. "Get out!" Lance screeched, hadn't the man ever heard of privacy? "I said-" he grabbed he closest thing to him, (a conditioner bottle) and whipped it at Shiro with startling accuracy- "get out!"

The bottle thudded against the broad expanse of a toned chest, and the alpha looked around frantically for somewhere to put it as he backed out of the room. The man hadn't intended to offend the omega or make him uncomfortable, he hadn’t even realized he was doing anything wrong for gods sake!

Privacy wasn't exactly... important, amongst mates. He had anticipated being able to go into the large bathroom and join the smaller in a nice, steamy bath. Nothing sexual about it.

The older huffed as he stood outside the door, confused. He looked to the bottle in his hand as his artificial digits drew to his neck and he rubbed it awkwardly. He hadn't found a place to set the conditioner down, so now it remained with him.

The two had made their way back to their room, abandoning the idea of visiting the library as per Lances request. The brunette wanted some down time to relax and recover from whatever had happened, and Shiro was willing to grant him it.

Still, the king remained confused beyond belief.

A few strides brought him to their bed and he sat down, crossing his legs and settling the bottle in his lap as he contemplated it. So, Lance wasn't ready to be nude in front of him; that was fine.

Admittedly, Shiro had found his mate a star in his night time fantasies, it was hard to ignore how lithe and limber the man was, how easily Shiros hands could slide up his waist and back to grab onto the gorgeous backside, subtle muscle rippling throughout the omegas gorgeous backside. It made him rumble, the mental image summoning a sense of dominance even if it remained in his imagination.

If he was betrothed to someone from his own land, he'd have bedded them by now. He'd have bitten down on the nape of their necks to force them into submissive limpness, and given them a handful of proper knottings, all the while they begged for it, to be stuffed full of pups.

Of course, Shiro would never do such a thing without consent from the opposing party, but he could've easily been given it. To be carrying the kings pups was both a privilege and an honour.

A heavy sigh left the Raven and he blinked solemnly. The prince wasn't like the omegas back home. Nobody here seemed to quite fit what he was used to with endotypes and it was so hard for the man to read anyone. He'd always been bad with body language and trying to guess what people wanted, but hey, scents usually betrayed everyone's thoughts. Of course, here, most of the population that wasn't Beta was on suppressants, blocking their smells.

Lance had been eased off of his in preparation for the wedding, there but the faint bitterness of medicine in his veins still lingered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening and an omega coming out of the bathroom in a silken robe, hair towelled high, and some sort of substance over his nose; presumably a pore mask of sorts.

"The audacity." Lance breathed. "I have had quite enough of this horrid day. I haven't even eaten yet in and it's well into night, I've been so stressed food has slipped my mind." He complained quietly.

There was a pang in Shiros chest; bad alpha, not providing for his omega, not making sure he was fed, he was a bad alpha.

The man walked with long legs over to their closet and disappeared inside, having paid little attention to the nearly naked alpha that was slouched on their bed as he grumbled.

Shiro stood and shuffled to the bathroom, disappearing inside. His shower was cold and short, he kept his thoughts at bay as he quickly freshened up, but his stomach tingled with frustration. Why would Lance open up? Sure, they’d been married for what? A day? However, the man let his mind wander for a second, if he doesn’t open up soon, they’ll live the rest of their lives in solitary contentment, when they could be living in joyful bliss.

He brought his towel to his hair and thoroughly scrubbed, it wasn’t hard to dry what few locks he had, and before he knew it, he was heading out to find pyjamas.

Long strides carried him quickly out of the bathroom, but he was welcomed with a screech from the bed.

“For the love of gods! Do you not understand what cloth is?!” The prince squealed, (face red, Shiro noticed) as he slapped a hand over his gaze.

“Pardon? Of course I know what cloth is-“

“Then put some on you nude heathen!” Lance shouted, pointing in the general direction of the closet.

Shiros expression fell lightly in confusion as he looked between his mate and the home of his clothes. He huffed reluctantly and walked to the closet, found a pair of underwear, and walked back out to see the prince was sitting on the bed, slumped over with a blush.

They really had to figure some things out.

The King carefully approached, and sat down, keeping a few inches of space between himself and his prince. “Love, please, we need to talk.” He tried hopefully, trying to catch Lances gaze.

The tan omega wore a face painted with reluctant sorrow. “Don’t call me that.” He whispered, and Shiro sighed gently.

“See? Boundaries need to be set. Things are... things are so different here compared to where I’m from.” The alpha explained “and I want to respect you, desperately I want to respect you but I know not how, you’re so different than the omegas back home.”

Blue eyes looked up curiously, but fell without asking about the beautiful thoughts he had in his head.

“What happened with the druids?”

A shift of discomfort as the prince crossed his arms across his stomach.

“Lance, please.”

A sigh. “I... they said they were doing a fertility test.” He mumbled, “one of the thorough ones.”

Shiro gave a small nod, “I’m admittedly surprised they didn’t do that before we were wed.” The king commented, he was met with a look of betrayal.

“You knew what they were doing?” Lance asked quietly, hurt on his face.

“No. I knew that you’d be tested, of course, but I assumed it was blood work. Am I correct to say I’m wrong?” Shiro asked carefully, and his partner nodded, maintaining eye contact.

“They... they used a slick sample.” The shame of the statement let Lances eyes fall and Shiro watched his expression, perplexed.

“...and? That’s not normal here?”

“what?” Lance asked loudly, surprised, “of course not! Is that normal where you’re from?”

The king cowered slightly, then swallowed, “normal is a strong word, it was not uncommon practice in the past but newer technologies have found more accurate ways,” Shiro made a small shrug “It’s not so old it’s extinct, but-“

“You truly treat omegas as items on your planet, don’t you?” It was a small whisper of disbelief, and maybe fear of his new home, from Lance and Shiro met his eyes, then blinked.

“You are not an item, but you are owned.” The King stated. “In my kingdom, it has been the same since my generations dawn on the throne that alphas are to battle for the hands of the town omegas. If the thrones occupants have an omega child, well, the child is sold for alliance. Thats how it is with high ranking families as well.” Shiros eyes fell for a second into something of brief sorrow, and Lance but his tongue, surely Lance wouldn’t be forced to let his child go, to sell them. “That’s how I lost a good friend, and how a loving sister lost her brother.” The alphas lips pursed.

“You can change it.” Lance offered, “you are the king. Why not make better lives for your people?”

A man far beyond his years looked small, “my grasp on the throne is new, my father recently died. I’d be overthrown if I were to try and instate such laws now. Alphas back home, they are in the shallow end of the gene pool when it comes to willingness for change,”

“perhaps it is you who is in the shallow end.” Lance countered, and Shiros gaze lifted instantly, his expression hardening as he stiffened. “You are afraid of change, even if it is for the better.” His brows pulled tight, and his grey eyes sharpened as he blinked.

There was a tense silence.

“Perhaps.” Shiro agreed quietly, allowing himself to soften and let his guard down. “you really are something. I’ve heard stories, but nothing compares.”

“All good things I hope?” A small smile pulled at the brunettes lips as he gave a sheepish shrug.

And, for what lance thinks is the first time in his serious life, Shiro gives a smile,

“I didn’t think so before, but now I’m not so sure,” the weight disappeared off the bed, and the raven stood, stretching, and for a short second Lance stared as the back muscles move vehemently. A low groan slipping from his alphas throat, as the man prepared to find a place to sleep, he inhaled deeply before letting his arms drop, “then again, perhaps you’ve changed my mind.” The king teased as he looked back over his shoulder.

Lances heart ached just a little bit. So the alpha did have a sense of humour, who knew?


End file.
